This disclosure relates generally to the field of wheelchairs and like conveyances. More specifically, it relates to a suspension assembly for the front caster wheels of a wheelchair, and particularly to a suspension assembly having an adjustable vibration-damping mechanism.
The small front caster wheels commonly found in many wheelchairs are subject to vibration when traversing a bumpy, rough, or uneven surface. This vibration, when transmitted through the chair frame to the wheelchair seat, can cause discomfort for the user. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a caster wheel suspension device that can substantially reduce, or damp, such vibrations. It would be further advantageous to provide such a device with the capability of adjusting the degree of dampening or shock-absorption, whereby the user can selectively adjust the mechanism to provide a stiffer ride or a softer ride. Effective, preferably adjustable, shock-absorption would be particularly advantageous in wheelchairs used in athletic activities or on unpaved outdoor surfaces.